


Forgive Me For I Have Sinned

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confession Booth, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Priest Dean, Priest Kink, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for they day, Sam and Dean return to the church where they questioned one of the witnesses. Dean shares one of his kinks with his Sammy, which involves confessions, priest talk and some touching and feeling in an enclosed space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me For I Have Sinned

The angels fell, Metatron was being a dick, Cas was a human and Abaddon was on the loose but Sam and Dean Winchester weren’t looking for any of them.

No, they were in a fucking _church_.

“So, Dean, tell me again, like I’m four. What the hell are we doing back in the church?” Sam asked for like the fourth time that day, while Dean just walked around the silent building as if looking for something.

“Dean? Hello, Earth to Dean, breaker?” Sam crossed his arms, and when Dean finally turned towards his impatient brother after making sure that they were alone, he was greeted with the usual bitchface, Sam Winchester style. He flashed a dirty grin at his confused little brother and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the confession booth. Sam had no idea what Dean was thinking in that messed up head of his, but if it involved a confession booth, it must be something he didn’t want to know.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean wiggled his eyebrows, opening the priest’s side of the booth. “Why don’t you confess your sins to me, Sam Winchester?” he asked, licking his lips in a very sexual way, which had Sam’s blood drain out of his face and immediately flow to his crotch.

“Dean, you’re confusing porn with reality again,” Sam stated with another one of his famous bitchface, which earned him a surprisingly _dirty and hot_ chuckle from his brother. Rolling his eyes and trying to ignore how suddenly his pants felt really uncomfortable and tight, Sam was caught off guard when Dean pushed him into the booth and closed the door behind them. Sam was quickly breathing the same air as Dean, their bodies pressed against each other with little to no space left to move.

“Dean…” Sam started, but decided to groan instead, as he felt his brother palm his bulge, and where the hell did that come from?

“What, feeling uncomfortable, Sammy? Well, you’re not going anyway,” Dean said in that low, rumble of a voice that made women drop their clothes and Sam let out a totally unintentional moan. “C’mon, why don’t you tell priest Dean how bad of a boy you were? You’re not new to confessing, right? Sammy, say it, tell me everything you confessed to in that church. Let me hear it, boy,” Dean purred into Sam’s ear before licking it, all the while humming in delight to the sounds Sam made under Dean’s stubborn touches.

“Fuck, Dean, is this shit one of your kinks?” Sam managed to ask, unable to stop himself from grinding against Dean, who seemed to be just as hard as Sam was under his clothes.

“Maybe? But you’re totally enjoying it too, no use in lying,” Dean bit into Sam’s ear, his younger brother letting out a breathy groan and trying to spread his legs as much as he could in the small booth. Dean, noticing Sam’s wriggling, began fumbling with their pants, first releasing Sam’s delicious looking, hard and leaking cock, then after trying not to drool at the sight, he quickly pushed down his own pants and underwear.

They immediately began grinding against each other, both men groaning at the feeling of skin on skin, searching for each other’s mouth and starting to kiss like teenagers. Too much tongue and sounds too high to be called manly, the kiss left them both panting and wanting more, but when Sam reached for their cock, Dean slapped his hand away and took both of their pulsing cock in his own hand, giving them slow strokes at first, then picking up the pace and pumping their cock while both of them thrust into Dean’s palm, seeking more friction.

“Dean, oh _fuck yes_ , so good!” Sam gasped, moaning and licking at his brother’s neck and it wasn’t long before he felt his orgasm starting to build up thanks to Dean’s hand, that pulled and twisted them _just_ right.

But before he could have felt his orgasm slam through him, Dean pushed his thumb down at his slit, making Sam actually _whine_.

“I said,” Dean growled, licking into his whimpering brother’s mouth. “Confess your sins to me, Sammy. Only then will I let you have your release,” he dragged out the last word, emphasizing it with a roll of his thumb across but still on the slit of Sam’s weeping cock, preventing him from coming.

“Dean, fuck…” Sam whined, then cried out in surprise as Dean pulled Sam even closer to himself, before slapping his ass, hard.

“Sir, not Dean,” Dean growled, groping Sam’s burning and stinging ass. All that had Sam where Dean wanted him, becoming a needy, pathetic mess just for his brother.

“Sir, Sir! I’m sorry, I’ve been bad, a very bad boy,” Sam whined, panting as he kissed Dean’s stubbled jaw, then buried his face in his brother’s neck, kissing, nipping and kitten licking at the soft skin there before continuing. “I need you, I can’t do anything without you. I trust you, I’m sorry for doubting you, I shouldn’t have. Sir, forgive me for all my sins, for not listening to you, for not looking for you, for leaving you, I’m sorry, so sorry!” Sam was nearly on the verge of crying, pulling his brother impossibly closer, who began petting his hair protectively.

“Sammy, go on, you’re doing well. I’m proud of you,” Dean urged his brother on, because he really was proud of his Sammy, but also because he really, _really_ wanted to hold him and feel every part of Sam’s skin on his lips. And when he could feel Sam smile against his skin and his adoring eyes when he looked up at him, Dean practically melted.

“Sir, I was a freak, a junkie then an abomination, I was a monster. I did horrible things, with and without my soul. But my dear brother…” Sam paused there, placing a light, loving kiss on Dean’s lips. “My brother still loves me, and I love him too, forever and ever, no matter what happens.”

And at that, Dean was gone. It took him a lot not to break down in tears right then and there, though he’d never admit that to Sam. He caressed his, now crying, brother’s cheek with his free hand and kissed him tenderly. “You’re forgiven,” he whispered, “You’re loved, Sam Winchester,” Dean kissed him again, this time not as gently but still with all the care and love in the world, his brother melting in his arms and whimpering, returning the kiss just as lovingly.

They kissed for more than five minutes, which left them panting for air, but both of them were smiling happily and holding each other as if their life depended on it.

Dean began stroking his brother’s cock once again, moving his thumb from the slit and felt Sam’s fingers wrap around his own hard, pulsing cock before both of them were thrusting into each other’s palm and coming with a groan, painting the other’s chest with their come. Sam leaned back against the booth, pulling a sweaty Dean with him and kissing his cheek, which was a pretty childish thing to do, but they both loved it.

“You perverse son of a bitch,” Sam said after a while with a smirk, laughing when Dean winked and licked his lips suggestively.

“You know you love me,” Dean mused, helping Sam pull on his pants, then his own and before walking out of the booth, he opened the door just a bit to peak out in order to make sure that they were still alone. “Coast is clear,” he mumbled before stepping out into the shockingly cold air of the church.

“Dean,” Sam was scratching his chest as Dean turned to look back at him, and oh shit Sam looked so hot with his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead. “Can we go back to the bunker now? I think we both need a shower,” he glanced at Dean’s crotch and licked his lips, then looked his older brother straight in the eyes, hoping for Dean to understand the meaning of his body language, and Sam wasn’t disappointed when he saw his brother’s feral grin and that knowing looking in his eyes.

“Oh yeah, we definitely need a shower,” Dean agreed, smacking Sam’s ass as he passed him and already thinking how complicated but amazing shower sex was going to be.


End file.
